Jara Wedding Gone Wrong
by BlackCat46
Summary: "Wedding bells are ringing." That goes through Mara s head as she starts up the aisle. Suddenly the church is empty and she s lost. Will she get back and marry Jerome? Or will she be trapped in this strange and lonely world forever?
1. Chapter 1

It was the best day of Mara`s life. All her friends were with her. except Nina and Fabian, who were with Nina`s gran in America.

"Aw, Mara, you look like a princess!"

Mara jumped. She turned and looked at her former housemother.

"Trudy! Oh, I`ve missed you!"

"I`ve missed you, too! Oh, I can`t believe that you and Jerome are getting married! Thanks for inviting us."

"You`re welcome. How`s your life been?"

"Fantastic. Yours?"

"Wonderful, and that must be obvious."

"Yes, it is."

Two small children run up to them, squealing.

"Save us, Mummy!"

"From who, sweeties?"

"Daddy! He`s chasing us!"

As if on cue, Jasper picks up the children.

"Were you chasing them?"

"If by that, you mean making sure they didn`t get lost, then yes."

"Why would they get lost?"

"Trying to find you."

"Oh."

Mara gets pulled to one side.

"Ah! Joy! Mick!"

Her friends laughed. Joy was a bridesmaid, and Mick was a page.

"So, our friend is finally getting married! Go, Mara!"

A lot of little kids were singing "Ring-a-ring-o'-roses."

It was finally time to get to the ceremony. Mara started to walk down the aisle. Suddenly, she hears "Wedding bells are ringing" echo in her head. The bells started ringing and there was a blinding flash and Mara found her self in an empty church. She looked around, worried. She looked out of the window. Blackness.

(Meanwhile.)

"Where did she go?"

"I dunno, she was there two minutes ago!"

Jerome said "Call the police!"

But no body could find her. She`d disappeared.

Jerome collapsed onto the floor wondering where his bride had gone.

Trudy knelt next to him.

"Jerome?"

"Trudy, is that you?"

"Yes. It`s me."

"Can you help me get Mara back?"

"I don`t know. Didn`t Nina come? She`s better at finding lost people than I am."

"No, she and Fabian couldn`t make it here. Stuck in America with Nina`s gran is in desperate need of their help."

"Oh. That`s bad. Well what did happen to Mara?"

"I just saw this flash of light and that was it, she`d gone."

(Meanwhile.)

Mara walked around the church. She heard voices, Jerome was calling her.

"Jerome!"

She knew he couldn`t hear her. Then suddenly, two old folk came in.

"This is where we got married, Jerry, remember?"

"Yeah, the day you disappeared for 5 hours."

"Don`t remind me."

"And then we had to host the funeral..."

"No, I don`t want to remember. Joy and Mick never did want us to be upset when they... Look, I don`t want to remember."

"OK."

They disappear and Mara`s alone. She had to suffer another 5 hours? The last 5 minutes had felt like a lifetime.

The blackness started revolving...

**Hope you enjoyed it. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Mara screamed but nothing happened. _Weird, I got lost and now what?_ Mara wondered where she was.

The answer was: No where and no when. By that, it meant she was trapped in another dimension. Completely in another dimension. She could only see whiteness surrounding her. She called out, wondering if anyone was there. She started screaming as loudly as she could.

(Meanwhile.)

A loud shrieking echoes in the church, where Jerome and Willow remained.

"What`s that noise?"

"Mara. She`s screaming. Mara? Can you hear us?"

"_Jerome! Is that you?_"

"Mara, where are you?"

"_I haven`t got a clue! It`s all white and weird! Help me!_"

"She must still be here, but trapped in a time warp. Mara, I`m coming to you."

"_You can`t! I don`t know how I got here. One second I`m walking down the aisle, then I`m in an empty church and now I`m in an empty_ NOTHING!"

"What? Oh my..."

Jerome remembered where he was.

(Meanwhile.)

The whole lot of people were out searching.

Tia pulled at Joy.

"Mummy, what happened to auntie Mara?"

"I don`t know. She`s vanished."

Lilly pulled on Amber.

"Mum, what did happen to Mara?"

"I don`t have a clue, Lilly, same as you."

Pixie yanked on Patricia.

"Mum, what happened to Mara?"

"I _told _you, I haven`t got a clue. Now, keep your eyes and ears open and your mouth closed, Pixie."

Rosa and Daniel stayed quiet, too absorbed in thought to ask their parents what had happened.

Rocky pulled on Mick.

"Dad, where`s Mara?"

"I don`t know, Rocky. Go ask someone who does."

Violet pulled on Alfie.

"Dada, where Mara go?"

"Maybe the flesh-eating zombies got her. I don`t know."

Robbie pulled on Eddie.

"Dad, where`s Mara?"

"Gone, someplace. Why don`t you close your mouth and look for her?"

Little Rosa and Daniel were still deep in thought. It worried their mum and dad. They weren`t usually quiet.

Trudy bent down and picked them up.

"What`s the matter?"

"We`re just wondering where Mara`s gone. But we know that you don`t know, because you were there when they vanished, you saw as much as we did."

(Meanwhile.)

Mara was freaking out beyond her usual freaking.

"Jerome! Oh, where are you?"

"_I`m still here. I was just hoping that maybe you could get out the way you went in._"_  
_

"Try singing Ring-a-ring-o'-roses and pulling the wedding bells, make them ring. That`s what I heard before I vanished."

(Meanwhile.)

Jerome climbed to the church tower. He found the pull and yanked.

He sang "_Ring-a-ring-o'-roses,_

_A pocket full of posies._

_Atishoo, atishoo,_

_We all fall down._

_The bird upon the steeple,_

_Sits high above the people._

_Atishoo, atishoo,_

_We all fall down._

_Wedding bells are ringing,_

_Boys and girls are singing._

_Atishoo, atishoo, we all fall down._"

There was a sudden flash of light, and Mara stood beside him.

"Jerome? Oh, thank you, thank you!"

"Mara!"

He gave her a massive hug, then texted Eddie.

(Meanwhile.)

"He`s got her! She`s safe! We can go back!"

Everyone went back to the church.

(After the ceremony.)

Everyone cheered as newly married Mr and Mrs Clarke left the church.

The other couples, stood with their children smiled happily. Then Trudy remembered something.

"Hold on a second, sweetie. Try not to let the kids disappear, we`ve had enough of that."

"Where are you going?"

"Just to check on something."

She walked into the church graveyard.

One tombstone said "_Here lies Victor Rodenmaar, 1915-2014. And his beloved wife, Vera. 1978-2014. Rimum est de vita post mortem._"

Trudy`s eyes filled with tears as she knelt next to the grave. She clenched her hand, and a large bunch of poppies and tulips appeared in her hand. She tied them with a white ribbon and lay them on the grave.

She went back to her family, and watched as Mara and Jerome got into their car, off to their honeymoon.

As they drove into the sunset (literally), Mara and Jerome smiled.

"After all this, we`ll have a wedding day to remember."

"Mm, I`m sure we will. And one day, when we`re old, we`ll be back here, visiting the church and remember our wedding day."

"You think so?"

"I _know _so."

They kissed.

**What did you think? Until next update, R&R. Random Dizzy. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Epilogue.**

Six week old Sara Clarke lay giggling at her father`s peekaboo game. Two year old Damien bounced on his mother`s lap.

"Mara, did you know that I`ve invited all our friends round for tomorrow?"

"You did _what, _Jerome Clarke? Why didn`t you tell me? I`ll have to go shopping! How many are coming?"

"Um. Trudy, Jasper and the kids. Patricia, Eddie and their kids. Nina, Fabian and Lila. Amber and Alfie with Lilly and Violet. Joy and Mick with Tia and Rocky."

The phone rang and Mara got it.

"Hello?"

"Mara? Hi."

"Jasper? How is it going?"

"Trudy and I can`t make it over tomorrow."

"How come?"

"Well, the new baby`s just come and Trudy can`t get up and about. She`s not strong enough to lift a up an empty cup."

"_That`s not true, I just can`t get up, you nugget. I can lift a cup. Don`t exaggerate. I`ve managed to pick up our three kiddies, haven`t I?_"

"You dropped your mug earlier."

"_Yeah, I just couldn`t be bothered putting it down properly. I just let go, it doesn`t mean I can`t lift it."_

"Fact remains, you can`t get up and go to their house tomorrow."

"_I bet I could, if I tried hard enough._"

"You`d hurt yourself. And it`s a bit daft, because of the trouble you had after you had Rosa. Then the bleeding after Daniel. Now you can`t get off your bed, because you`ll end up causing yourself more problems. Sorry, Mara."

"It`s OK."

"_Look, I don`t care if I have to go in a full body cast and on a trolley, I want to see them._"

"Trudy, stop talking rubbish. We can see them at some other time. Just think of the problems you`ll have."

"_Why don`t we invite everyone **here?** That sounds like fun, doesn`t it?_"

Mara thought that Trudy was a bit lonely.

"I`ll have to check. I still think it`d be a stressful event for you."

"_Don`t go being such a bore now. Come on, let`s have some_ **fun!**"**  
**

"You`re crazy. Mara, do you fancy coming here? My very stubborn wife can`t get up and she wants to see you."

"I guess, just one minute."

She looked at Jerome.

"They want to know if we`ll go there?"

"What`s wrong with them?"

"Their third baby`s just come and Trudy can`t get up and she wants to see us."

"Um, sure. I`ll text everyone to meet there?"

"Hang on."

She spoke into the phone.

"Will everyone be able to come or is it just us?"

"Um."

She heard indistinct chatter.

"Sure."

"Great, what time do you want us?"

"About 3 in the afternoon?"

"Sure, that works. See you then."

"See you. _Trudy, what was-_"

Mara hung up. Jerome was texting everyone to meet at their place.

Then Mara and Jerome tucked their kids in bed and snuggled on the sofa in the sitting room.

"So, we`re seeing our friends tomorrow. Who knows what could happen?"

They kissed and nestled together. They fell asleep and dreamed of their future, _together._"

**Well, that`s it. Until next time, please R&R. Random Dizzy. :D**


End file.
